Overwatch:Bounty
by dantefrancis
Summary: Meet Neo ,a man with the arc reactor in his chest(Yes I know,but that's all I could think of).When Neo joins Overwatch and meets someone interesting,he will have to use his abilites to do every thing it takes to defend his new family.(His suit will be based on the Mark 50 in the MCU,just in different colors,and no this isn't a crossover)
1. Chapter 1:Begininng's

This is my first story,so please give me hints to make it better.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

* * *

A man wearing a red trench-coat,with a white shirt wore torn up blue jeans and dirty cowboy would sigh before saying,"I wonder how the others where doing..."He would walk into the local bar,and the bartender would say,"Neo Mcree,what do I know the pleasure?"Neo would sit down on one of the stools before saying,"Whiskey,double."The bartender would put a large glass near Neo,and poured a Jack Daniel."So what brings you back here,you haven't been here since you know..."The bartender would look down,sheeply rubbing his neck."I know,just decide to come back,I guess."Another person would enter,and this person,just wore black,with shotgun shells strapped on his chest,and wore a white, would sit next to Neo."I want you to do something...",The man said,his voice gruff."No",Neo said clearly."My answer is no,since then it was to this day,my answer is still no."Neo when felt like he was at gunpoint,and he would sigh,before drinking out all of his whiskey,and putting a wad of cash."This is more than enough.",The bartender said,and Neo there's one thing Neo is,it;s a bounty hunter and a respectable man...well,before he starts starts fighting would take out his black and sliver double barrel revolver and shoot Reaper,before dodging assault rifle fire."Windowmaker,long time no see,I see that your still blue after all these years!"A woman who was blue, in a pink and blue outfit."I see your still full of yourself."Windowmaker spat grabs his chest,mockly stabbing himself in the heart."You wound me,Assasin.""It's my job",Windowmaker said before aim for Neo would put his hand up,before her finger even got close to pulling the would roll his eyes,before saying,"Let me guess,you want me to join Talon."_If dad could see me know..._"Your probably need a another to help you with jobs,and Sombra and Windowmaker aren't enough."Reaper would only nod,but would just grab something that looked like a 's finger was on the trigger,aiming for the would let go,and the greande would let loose a cloud of smoke."Run away,Mcree,we will find you again.

* * *

Neo was on his hover away from the city."Damn,they getting more determined."Neo was in the dersert,"One day I will have to choose a side,when I like or not."Neo would grab his phone,and he didn't care who was tracking who was tracking the would scroll dow the contact,until he found someone named pressed to call and waitthrough the the person picked up,the person sounded every cheerful."NEO,it's be a been a was actually planning to call you."Neo would grin,and say,"Tell the damn dirty ape than I'm in,Lena"Lena would gasp,and Neo would bring the phone away from his ear."I'll tell to pick you up at the corrdinates I'll send you,. "No,No,No!You can send anyone else,but !."Lena would said,"Sorry love!The signal breaking up!"Then the call would slump down,on his bike,groaning,His phone beeped,and he would see that the coordinates are in a local town._Note to self:Put spiders down Lena back for revenge._Neo would get back in his bike,and ride to the area


	2. Chapter 2

When Neo enter the Faciality, he saw a conformable looking place looked decent enough for a base,but looked more like a saw me looking around and nudge my shoulder.

"Reminds you of something?"Hana said with curiosity in her eyes."No not really,so...Where I can get signed up?",Neo would point down to the hallway."You can talk to Winston,He'll get you set for me I'm going to work on my MKEA,later."Hana said before walking off.

Neo would think,as he didn't which room Winston was would walk down the hallway where he would meet someone familiar,and he grinned."Hello,Lena."She would turn around immeaditly and hugged him."I'm so glad you joined!"_Yeah he join,only to-_Shut up,right now."Let me guess your looking for 's two doors to the left."

Neo would walk out the room and would follow the instructions,before knocking on the door._You forgot to thank Winston for saving your life._For the first time,the voice in the head was door would open and I would see the ape,building something again."Hey Winston."I would put my hands in my pocket,as the scientist looked at me."Ah,Neo,glad you could join us,How's the arc reactor treating you?"He would touch his chest,feeling the heat and glow."Yeah,so is the I don't use it much."Lena would come in before saying,"Winston,I think you know that Neo would make a good addition to the team."Winston would nod,but say,"But where will he sleep?"And at his comment,Lena grinned.

_You don't need to me to say anything do_ you?"You can share Hana room with her.I hate my I would shrug,not giving a ?Cause I still get to sleep,somehow."Fine."Lena was shocked,and Winston,just chuckled at this."Lena,you know doesn't care with he going to share a room.I'll tell Hana,but for now get yourself settled."Winston said.

Nep would nod,and would walk out the room.'Wonder what I can do?Guess I'll hang out with her,but that's of her fanbase doesn't kill would walk to the room where Hana is,which really isn't hard,due to the blue and pink.I would knock and the door would open immediately."Winston already told me through the comms."I would nod and she would move to the side to let me in.

What I saw was a room that was mostly pink and blue,hundreds of games,and 4 gaming systems every gamer needs.I could shed a tear,until Hana decided to hand me a controller."Let's see if your still good,Neo."I would smile and grab a Pepsi and Flaming Hot Cheetos before sitting the floor,while Hana chose the game she could never beat me at,Call of Duty.

* * *

After a while,Hana swore to kill me in my sleep.I would chuckle before yawning."Jeez,we played for at least...4 hours."I didn't really care,but Hana looked like she wanted to gp into a deep sleep.I would grab a pillow and 2 blankets before Hana would look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?",she would ask.I mean I was trying to go to sleep,but I guess I have so time kill

"Going to sleep,on the floor,so your fanbase won't have a reason to kill me."This wasn't Hana just patted on the bed."God-damnit."I whisper before going on the bed.

"Better than the floor right?"Hana said with a grin.I just put on the suit and turned on my side,before Hana decided to flip me on back and make me her personal stool.

"What are you doing?"I would blunty didn't give an answer,as her hand went to the luck trying to unlock it,cause me and Winston thought of many way-The suit started to go back in the reactor."Alright I'll bite,want you want?"

Hana chose to lay down on my chest,and say,"Don't die."I was shocked as I felt tears on my shirt." for tomorrow,want to hang out?Just for old times sake."She would just nod,and after a while she went to sleep.

_You know she cares still,and you pretend like you don't_

I would say nothing,as I slowly drifted to sleep


End file.
